O parquinho
by Mah Potter
Summary: “A roda está enferrujada, Lily”, Severus responde, se virando para ir embora. “Volte para o seu marido”. “Adeus... Sev”. Severus/Lily, pós-DH


**Disclaimer: **Adivinhe? Não sou a Rowling, e tudo pertence a ela!

**Sumário:** No subúrbio há um parquinho, cravado em sua memória para sempre, ainda que hoje, a roda esteja enferrujada e o balanço não funcione mais.

**Aviso: **Fic escrita em **Segunda Pessoa**, o que quer dizer que está cheia de "vocês" espalhado ~ pode ser difícil se acostumar, mas, de verdade, todo mundo deveria escrever uma fic desse tipo ao menos uma vez, porque é muuuito mais divertido ^^

**Aviso 2: **Predominantemente, **Severus/Lily**, implícito em cada uma das entrelinhas, e, em segundo plano, **James/Lily.**

**Pedido 1:** Reviews? ^^'

* * *

**O parquinho**

1.

Seus olhos percorrem as redondezas do parquinho, mas não há ninguém à vista. Tentando ignorar o súbito sentimento de decepção, você se senta no balanço, porque não quer voltar - não quer imaginar o olhar superior de Petúnia, nem quer escutar as palavras que você sabe que ela dirá: "_Eu te avisei, e agora ele deve estar rindo de você!"._

Mas há uma parte em você que não quer acreditar nisso, porque, subitamente, tudo se encaixa. Não são _normais _algumas das coisas que você faz. Nenhuma pessoa que você conheça pode flutuar no ar, ou colocar fogo no peru assado de Natal. Exceto, talvez...

Aquele garoto, Snape, dissera que era magia – mas isso não _existia_. Você lera sobre fadas e bruxas, e não se sentia nenhuma das duas; não tinha uma varinha, nem narizes com verrugas, e ainda assim, podia fazer as pétalas das flores se abrirem sozinhas...

"Você veio".

A voz dele a assusta, porque não tinha notado a chegada dele até então. Você lança-lhe um olhar cheio de dúvidas, querendo adivinhar o que vai ao fundo daquelas íris negras como carvão. Mas o olhar que ele lhe retribui é cheio de confiança e certeza, e parece uma figura tão imponente apesar das roupas, que você sente que _pode _acreditar nele.

E quando vocês começam a conversar, e ele lhe explica sobre várias coisas, você sente que _está _acreditando em Severus Snape.

* * *

2.

Ele já está lá quando você chega ao parquinho, e você pode ver no rosto dele, a mesma expressão de satisfação, de alegria.

"Chegou hoje", diz ele, sua voz tremendo de emoção. Severus está sorrindo tão radiante, e você acha que ele fica muito melhor assim, em comparação ao olhar meio ranzinzo que ele tem às vezes.

"A minha também!", você responde, no mesmo tom. "Veio uma professora na minha casa, e ela explicou para os meus pais, igual você falou que iria acontecer! Túnia não acreditou", você acrescenta, seu sorriso desaparecendo por alguns segundos.

Ele nota a sua tristeza, e parece um pouco preocupado com isso – e você _sabe _que ele reparou, porque ninguém te entende tão bem quanto Severus. Ele parece ler sua mente, de vez em quando.

Quando você confessou isso a ele, Severus lhe explicou que isso se chamava Legilimência, e que ele não podia realmente fazer isso. Ele só te conhecia muito.

Você disse que ficava feliz por ele se importar em te conhecer, e que acharia fascinante aprender Legilimência.

"Ela vai superar", ele diz, e você quase ri. Severus Snape não se preocupa com Petúnia, você sabe, já que não faz muita questão de esconder isso. Mas o seu riso é segurado porque ele não se importa com ela, ele se preocupa com você.

E é isso que _realmente_ importa.

* * *

3.

"Você está nervoso?", você pergunta, mordendo os lábios, observando-o do outro lado da roda do parquinho, em que vocês giram sozinhos.

"Com Hogwarts?", ele pergunta, um sorriso em seu rosto que quebra sua face pensativa de até então. "Não".

E volta a ficar aéreo, ainda sorrindo. Você nota, não pela primeira vez, que os olhos dele estão fixos em sua face, apesar de Severus parecer estar em outro mundo.

Você não sabe por que isso acontece, mas gosta de pensar que Severus, mesmo em estado de total devaneio, aprecia olhar para o seu rosto. Você gosta de ver os seus olhos verdes refletidos naquela noite sem fim.

"Você está com medo?", ele pergunta, tão subitamente que você se sobressalta. Ele parece se divertir com isso, mas você se perde na pergunta, tentando achar uma resposta verdadeira.

E sua mente viaja sobre várias coisas; porque você não tem pais bruxos e não foi criada com magia. Você sabe de várias coisas, claro, já que Severus lhe contou, mas você não tem a bruxaria na vida: você não aprendeu a voar em vassouras desde os sete anos, nem conhece quadribol, nem animais fantásticos, e não sabe muitos feitiços além daqueles que leu nos livros.

Mas há, no fundo do seu coração, uma certeza de que você _pode _seguir em frente, e isso é porque, apesar de você não _viver _com a bruxaria, você se sente uma bruxa desde o momento em que aquele garoto de roupas estranhas, com o cabelo sedoso e os olhos negros, lhe disso que você era uma.

E então, quando você se lembra disso, a resposta à pergunta lhe aparece; e é tão óbvia que você se assusta por não ter percebido antes.

"Só de você, Sev", você declara, sua voz tremendo um pouco. "Eu tenho medo de não sermos mais amigos".

Ele parece agradavelmente surpreso com a sua resposta, e os olhos dele brilham – você gosta desse efeito, porque lembra uma noite escura de inverno, quando só tem uma única e solitária estrela.

"Nós somos melhores amigos, Lily", Severus diz, e a roda pára de girar. "Para sempre".

E ele torna a parecer tão seguro de si, daquele jeito confiante que você descobriu que adora nele. Você sorri, porque ele está lhe fazendo feliz, e se escorrega na roda para se sentar ao lado dele.

"Sempre".

E você lhe dá um beijo na bochecha. Você diria, alguns anos depois, que sabia que ele iria ficar vermelho quando você fizesse isso.

E estava certa.

* * *

4.

Você sente seu rosto ardendo pelas lágrimas que escorriam até pouco tempo atrás e se odeia por isso – porque uma parte de você, que tem a voz de Severus, lhe diz que não se poderia esperar reação diferente de Petúnia.

Ainda assim, ao se jogar em um dos balanços e começar a balançar furiosamente, você não consegue tirar do pensamento a imagem das pilhas de cartas fechadas, que ela não abrira nenhuma vez nos últimos dez meses.

Você fecha os olhos e o som das risadas no parquinho domina-lhe o ouvido. Você já foi uma dessas crianças, que ria sem preocupações, com uma irmã que lhe amava...

E então você ouve alguns passos e ouve alguém se sentar no balanço ao lado. E você quase consegue sorrir ao parar de balançar e abrir os olhos para encontrar as íris negras de Severus.

"Oi", ele diz, suavemente. "Eu não te esperava encontrar aqui".

E você sorri com mais facilidade, porque ele está dizendo a verdade; ele não te esperava encontrar, mas veio mesmo assim. Você tem a impressão de que ele sempre virá.

Mas seus olhos nublam quando você desvia o olhar para duas garotas que brincam de correr – elas devem ser gêmeas, já que são praticamente idênticas, e você não consegue deixar de reparar como elas são unidas, e o riso das duas é o mesmo.

Severus tosse, meio alto demais e você se vira para ele.

"Podemos ir para o rio?", ele pergunta, e indica o banco na entrada do parquinho, onde estão as mães das crianças, conversando em voz baixa. "Elas não gostam muito de mim".

E então você torna a sorrir, em gratidão. Você conhece Severus Snape mais que o suficiente para saber que ele não se importa com a opinião dessas senhoras muito mais do que se importa com a de Petúnia, mas ainda assim, não quer ficar ali no parquinho, não onde os fantasmas alegres de irmãs lhe perseguem.

Você se levanta, e sua mão entrelaça com a dele ao caminharem lado a lado, em direção à floresta.

* * *

5.

É o último dia de verão e vocês estão sentados novamente na roda, girando silenciosamente. Você gosta disso – é a segunda vez que estão às vésperas de Hogwarts naquele parquinho, no mesmo brinquedo, e você acha que isso possa ser o começo de uma tradição – e, talvez, em cinco anos, mesmo quando já maduros e mais altos, vocês possam voltar à roda, na última noite de férias.

Você lhe lança um olhar, tentando imaginar a face de um Severus Snape mais velho, e a imagem que lhe vem a mente a faz franzir a testa: porque Severus é parecidíssimo com ambos os pais, mas não é difícil achar que ele será a cara do pai no final. Mas você não gosta disso, porque Tobias Snape deve ser a pessoa mais desagradável que você já viu (e isso inclui Petúnia de mau-humor às três da manhã). E Severus é tão... legal!

"No que você está pensando?", ele pergunta, também franzindo a testa, curioso.

Você revira os olhos antes de responder.

"Em várias coisas", diz, meio displicente. Severus sorri, pedindo silenciosamente que você continue. "Como nós seremos quando formos maiores", você declara, soltando uma risada diante da careta que ele faz.

"Eu não sei de mim", ele diz, após uma pausa. "Mas não é difícil imaginar _você"._

E ele desvia o olhar; você sente um calor estranho – há alguma coisa na face corada dele que faz você achar que a Lily-mais-velha dos pensamentos dele não é tão ruim quanto você imaginou o Severus-com-cara-de-Tobias.

* * *

6.

A Lua Cheia dominava o céu, apesar das nuvens cinza carregadas de chuva. Você sorri, achando aquela paisagem infinitamente bela – mas há alguma coisa no céu que só aumenta a tristeza no seu peito.

Você já tentou de tudo, claro – quinze minutos, porém, se balançando, sentindo o vento na sua face, não foi o suficiente para fazer você fingir que não está desapontada porque Severus ainda não apareceu...

Você brinca que pode entender. Você diz a si mesma que Severus tem seus próprios amigos (algo que você sempre sugeriu, embora não tenha concordado com sua escolha final). Você diz que você também tem suas amigas, e não vê a hora de mandar cartas para elas – e então a raiva toma conta, porque embora você também tenha _outra _vida, você está aí no parquinho, esperando-o há mais de uma hora, como sempre fez no primeiro dia de férias...

E então você ouve passos e seu coração acelera um pouco quando você nota a figura quase sinistra dele. Mas você não diz nada até ele se sentar ao seu lado em outro balanço.

"Você demorou".

A sua voz é fria, já que você não tentou esconder sua decepção; o olhar que ele lhe lança é igual.

"Não achei que você iria notar", ele declara, sua voz despida de emoções apesar da frieza nos olhos.

Você não gosta desse efeito – é como se a noite de Severus perdesse a sua única estrela.

"O que você quer dizer?", você pergunta, tão surpresa que se esquece da voz seca.

"Eu vi você com Gidean, ok? Achei que ia passar a tarde inteira escrevendo cartas para ele e não iria...", mas ele não completa a voz porque você se levanta, e, seus olhos verdes estão brilhando com fúria.

"Com quem eu converso ou namoro, é da minha conta. Mas eu nunca, nunca, iria te esquecer, Sev", sua voz diminui e a fúria some tão repentinamente quanto apareceu. "Você é o meu melhor amigo, você está em primeiro lugar".

Os olhos dele perdem a frieza, mas você pode dizer que o sorriso que ele lhe lança não é totalmente verdadeiro.

"Desculpe", ele pede, e sua voz é sincera. "Eu deveria saber... sendo o seu melhor amigo, claro".

E os olhos dele perdem o foco por um momento e você torna a se balançar, a sentir o vento.

Então, em um momento, em que você pode sentir os olhos dele sobre você mesmo sem poder vê-lo, você declara em voz alta:

"Só para informar, eu não estou namorando mais Gidean".

Você pode sentir a estrela voltando aos olhos dele.

* * *

7.

Você está regando as flores do parquinho na última tarde de verão, e Severus está ao seu lado, franzindo a testa.

"Para quê você está fazendo isso?", ele pergunta, meio curioso, meio indignado. "Essas flores já estão quase mortas, ou vão morrer daqui a alguns dias já que ninguém mais vai molhar".

Você sorri para si mesma.

"Ah, tem sempre a chuva", diz, fingindo um tom vago. "Eu ainda não desisti, sabe", e olha para o céu sem nuvens, pensando que há quinze dias as últimas gotas caíram do céu, e não há previsão de chuva. "Mas eu acho que no próximo verão essas flores vão estar mais bonitas".

Ele revira os olhos e você reprime uma vontade de rir. O verão passou bem rápido, você acha, mas não o suficiente para as coisas não mudarem – Severus cresceu, e não está tão parecido com o pai quanto você achava. Você só lamenta que ele pareça cada vez mais sério.

"Você tem que ter mais esperança, Sev", você diz, e pega uma das flores murchas no chão e coloca sobre a palma da mão dele.

Severus fica estranhamente quieto enquanto você coloca a sua própria mão sobre a dele, cobrindo a flor.

"É só acreditar". E você fecha seus olhos, sentindo só as pétalas murchas sobre a mão de Severus Snape.

O tempo pára e você torna a abrir seus olhos, encarando as íris negras dele, e, pela primeira vez na vida, você acha que há várias estrelas ali, porque os olhos dele estão brilhando.

E então você sorri e retira sua mão da dele, para revelar a flor revivida.

Severus lhe sorri verdadeiramente agora, e, mesmo depois de receber uma coruja com uma reprimenda sobre o uso de magia, você não conseguiria deixar de pensar que o sorriso no rosto de Severus Snape fez _valer a pena_.

Então ele aponta para a roda, sem falar nada, e você se lembra – 31 de agosto. Com as mãos unidas, vocês rodam no parquinho pela última vez na vida, no verão anterior ao seu quinto ano.

* * *

8.

O verão passou rápido e, quando você percebe, já é a noite de 31 de agosto. E então, você finalmente faz aquilo que passou as férias inteiras dizendo que _não faria_.

Você vai ao parquinho.

E o balanço ainda está lá, junto com o escorregador e a roda. E Severus Snape também está lá. Por dois segundos, tudo parece _certo_. Como se as coisas estivessem bem, como _sempre_.

Mas não está tudo bem, e quando seu olhar encontra a escuridão dos olhos de Snape, você pode ouvir aquela palavra, como se ele estivesse dizendo-a novamente.

_Sangue-ruim_.

Há algo nos olhos negros dele e você consegue ouvir o pedido silencioso de desculpas, a certeza de que se ele pudesse voltar no tempo, ele não teria dito nada. Mas o tempo não volta, e, de qualquer jeito, ele não entende.

Você pode perdoar uma palavra. Não a mentira. Porque ele te disse, aos 11 anos de idade, que não fazia diferença ser nascida trouxa. E você acreditou nele, naquele garoto estranho que morava na pior redondeza do bairro, que usava roupas estranhas, que _era_ estranho.

Você acreditou, e isso, talvez, é o que mais magoa. Você estava errada.

Então, não importa a sua certeza (mesmo sem ter visto, você _sabe) _de que ele veio até o parquinho todos os dias, te esperando, desejando que você aparecesse; não importa que ele esteja aí agora, no último dia de férias,cumprindo a tradição.

Porque você não tem dúvidas ao pensar que nada vai ser como antes.

* * *

9.

Suas mãos estão entrelaçadas com as dele, sentindo a carícia suave que ele lhe faz . Você pode entender o olhar curioso que ele lhe lança, mas não se vira para explicar.

É uma linda tarde de verão – o céu está azul, com poucas nuvens. brancas e fofas, e o sol brilha (você acha) mais que o normal. É estranho pensar que você acaba de voltar da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts pela última vez. Mas não é estranha essa sua certeza de vir ao parquinho.

Você precisa ir lá – foi ali que, de certa forma, tudo começou. É onde você precisa estar no fim.

E tudo parece... perfeito. Há crianças naquele parquinho, e o escorregador está cheio, e há uma turma de garotas na roda. E os arbustos em volta estão cheios de flores.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?", você ouve a voz dele e se vira para fitá-lo. Há algo nos olhos dele que te encanta, mas você não consegue descobrir exatamente o que é. Agora, um dia depois de ouvir o pedido dele de casamento, você acha que está mais que na hora. "Você me trouxe aqui só para dizer que não vai aceitar, certo?"

Você ri – essa deve ser uma das coisas que você mais ama nele, a alegria que sente ao lado de James Potter.

"Não, não foi para isso", você diz, e sua voz vai ficando mais firme "Na verdade, me casar com você é o que eu mais quero no mundo".

O rosto dele se abre em um sorriso perfeito antes dele te abraçar e te girar no ar – você ri novamente, e quando volta ao chão, cola seus lábios aos dele, beijando-o longamente.

"Mas", começa, quando se separam, e ele parece um tanto preocupado, "Antes, preciso te contar uma história, a minha história. Você precisa entender, principalmente nesse tempo de guerra".

E você pensa na Ordem da Fênix, em Voldemort, nas mortes. Mas, quando o leva para se sentar em um dos banquinhos de balanço, você fala de Severus Snape, de como foi amiga dele no passado, e como descobriu, naquela mesma manhã, a Marca Negra em seu braço esquerdo.

No final, ele só te abraça e te beija novamente e você se sente protegida – _amada – _por ele; e certo alívio também.

Talvez seja porque descobriu o que há nos olhos castanho-esverdeados dele – um mar verde e calmo sob um céu sem nuvens. Um céu azul, bem diferente da noite com uma única estrela dos olhos de Severus.

* * *

10.

Os pensamentos se atropelam em sua cabeça enquanto você olha a paisagem deserta do parquinho.

_Você pode nunca trazer Harry a esse parquinho._

_Severus e você giraram naquela roda _(agora quase enferrujada)_ por cinco vezes, sempre no dia anterior à viagem para Hogwarts._

_James está te esperando em casa, com Harry dormindo. Você não avisou aonde iria._

_Era ali, naquele arbusto (_que agora está seco e sem vida)_, que você fazia as flores ressurgirem. Era mágico._

_Foi ali que Severus Snape lhe contou quem você era._

_Severus Snape._

_Dumbledore está em pé, olhando para os dois casais sentados nas poltronas. Alice e Frank se olham, preocupados. A mão de James está suada, mas você não deixa de apertá-la. O diretor está falando. Sobre a profecia. Sobre um espião. E Severus Snape entra na sala._

Você deixa seus olhos percorrerem mais uma vez o parquinho, mas você não está enxergando o que os anos fizeram com os brinquedos – você pensa nos dias floridos de paz, em que se jogava do topo do balanço e flutuava até o chão...

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

A voz ecoa secamente nas árvores – mas você ainda se lembra. Severus sempre usou um tom seco quando queria magoar, como se estivesse dizendo que a resposta não importava.

"Eu vim te ver", você diz, calmamente, voltando seu olhar para ele. Os anos pesaram de uma forma diferente para Severus Snape. Por exemplo, Remus Lupin parece mais e mais cansado, Sirius Black sorri cada vez menos e há sempre um brilho de preocupação nos olhos de James.

Mas Snape parece mais sombrio, mais sério, mais perturbado.

"O seu _marido _deve estar te esperando", ele não consegue deixar de cuspir a palavra, _'marido'._

"James sobrevive sem mim por algumas horas", você responde, seus lábios trêmulos, tentando faze-lo sorrir. Ele não parece achar graça.

Você continua a fitá-lo, mas os olhos dele estão fixos em outro ponto da paisagem, como se ele tivesse medo de olhar para você.

As coisas realmente mudaram. Severus nunca foi _medroso_.

"Eu queria falar com você".

"Sobre...?", ele pergunta, não parecendo interessado. Você morde os lábios, hesitando, dividida entre a irritação que ele está lhe dando e a gratidão que você sente.

_Gratidão_. Você quer dizer _obrigada _ao amigo que te traiu.

"Você não precisa me dizer nada".

"Como...?", mas no instante seguinte, você entende. Um sorriso lento se espalha pelo seu rosto, e você pensa que, enfim, ele aprendeu Legilimência. "Ler a minha mente não é muito educado".

Ele esboça um sorriso, mas não diz nada, e a tensão volta – você pode quase apalpá-la no ar.

"Eu só queria...", você começa, mas ele finalmente se vira para você. Seus olhares se encontram.

"Não. Eu não quero ouvir".

Você o encara – porque você _precisa_ dizer, já que não sabe se haverá tempo mais tarde.

"Eu fui um idiota, ok?", ele então diz repentinamente, explodindo. Suas palavras ecoam no parque deserto. "Eu não devia ter feito o que fiz, não devia ter falado as coisas que eu falei, não devia ter _desistido_ antes do fim, mas eu fiz. Fiz o que não deveria ter feito e, no final, só fui um covarde. E agora você está casada com o Potter, e eu sempre soube... _arrogante e imbecil?_... mas o tempo não volta. Então, eu entendi o que você quer dizer, mas não precisa _agradecer_. Eu não quero". A voz dele diminui o tempo e ele abaixa a cabeça. "Eu não mereço".

Você caminha em direção a ele, mas Severus continua a fitar o solo. Então, pacientemente, você encosta sua mão no queixo dele e o faz a encarar.

Se você parasse para pensar, teria a certeza de que o olhar dele caiu sobre seus lábios antes do contato visual voltar.

"Você não é covarde", diz, numa voz baixa e suave. Uma estrela (aquela que é a sua favorita) desponta nos olhos dele e Severus Snape se move.

Com um passo, ele está muito mais próximo, e sem nunca desviar o olhar, a mão dele se levanta, tocando seus cabelos, até acariciar a face com naturalidade e calma; você respira fundo quando a cabeça dele abaixa um pouco, e você sabe (talvez desde sempre você tenha esperado isso) que os lábios dele estão procurando os seus.

Por um segundo, os seus olhos se fecham e você esquece de tudo – dessa guerra estúpida, do Lord das Trevas, de James, de que há uma Marca Negra no braço esquerdo dele...

E então você vira sua cabeça para o lado e os lábios dele roçam a sua bochecha. Quando seu olhar torna a encontrar o dele, a estrela desapareceu.

"Fuja", é tudo que ele diz, e você sorri fracamente.

"Você sabe que eu não faria isso", responde. Ele suspira e você sente seu coração se partindo; tentando ignorar a dor no peito, você deixa seu olhar percorrer o parquinho. "Quer ir na roda?"

Ele fica em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"A roda está enferrujada, Lily", Severus responde, se virando para ir embora. "Volte para o seu marido".

"Adeus... Sev".

E ele pára por alguns segundos. Você fecha os olhos – tal como há anos, você pode sentir a estrela voltar aos olhos dele.

* * *

11.

O parquinho está quase vazio, mas você pode ouvir a brisa passando entre as árvores e o rangido ocasional da roda girando. Você se vira para James, e ele lhe dá um sorriso confortador, a mão em seu ombro fazendo uma pequena massagem. Você respira fundo, quase sem perceber.

"Vai lá", ele diz, num sussurro, e então você caminha. Seus passos são lentos, mas decididos.

A roda pára, e lentamente, você encontra o olhar dele. As íris negras traem, pela primeira vez desde que você o conheceu, suas emoções – choque, dúvida, alegria, dor.

Você se senta ao lado dele, sem dizer nada. Severus ergue e abaixa a mão diversas vezes até que, com o olhar agonizante, ele toca seu rosto por uma fração de segundos.

"Eu estou sonhando?", pergunta, para si mesmo. "Se estiver, esse é o melhor que já tive. Nos outros, eu não podia te tocar. Nunca pude".

Você sorri com carinho.

"Você não está sonhando, Sev", diz, lentamente, e observa enquanto ele toma consciência das suas palavras.

"Eu morri", ele declara, se levantando, em pânico. Sangue começa a sair de um ferimento repentino em sua garganta e ele está sufocando...

"Shhhh... Já passou". E você toca o braço dele, traçando um caminho até a garganta, onde o sangue estaca ao seu toque. "Você está bem agora".

Ele fecha os olhos enquanto você acaricia seu rosto.

"Me desculpe", Severus murmura, lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. "Eu não queria que você morresse, eu nunca quis...".

"Eu sei. Agora eu sei".

"Eu te amo. Desde sempre".

Você suspira.

"Eu também te amo, Sev. Só queria que tivesse sido o suficiente..." Você sorri, afastando os pensamentos ruins. "Obrigada por ter cuidado de Harry".

"Era o mínimo que eu poderia ter feito..."

"Não, não o mínimo. Isso foi tudo. James, Sirius, Remus, eles todos são gratos a você. Harry está vivo por sua causa. Ele também sabe que deve muito a você".

"Eu não...", ele abre os olhos e não há estrelas ali. "Eu não fiz por eles, Lily, nem por mim. Por você, só por você. Eu não fui um herói, não fui corajoso".

"Eu sei. Mas você está errado, Sev... há tantos tipos de coragem...".

Uma tímida estrela surge nas íris negras dele e você se sente leve.

"Meu patrono é uma corça. Desde que vi o seu pela primeira vez, nunca mudou", ele lhe sorri, sonhadoramente. "Você sempre foi minha melhor lembrança, Lily".

Você toca a face dele novamente, seus olhos brilhando.

"O que fazemos agora?", ele pergunta, não parecendo realmente querer saber a resposta.

"Temos toda a eternidade", você brinca, rindo. "James quer falar com você, Albus também. E sua mãe. Ou você pode ver como estão as coisas entre eles... O que você quer, Severus?"

Ele pausa, seu olhar percorrendo o parquinho florido.

"Eu passei a minha vida inteira lamentando", diz, lentamente. "Imaginando o que eu poderia, o que eu deveria, ter feito diferente... Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo... Mas eu nunca pude, então eu só me contentava em pensar que eu deveria ter aceitado sua proposta, na última vez em que te vi. Eu deveria ter rodado com você... Isso me atormentou por anos... Será que podemos dar uma volta na roda?"

Você se ergue na ponta dos pés e lhe beija na face.

"Para sempre, Sev".

E os olhos dele brilham como o céu à noite.

* * *


End file.
